


Under The Stars

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Spoilers, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: You and Arthur go for a ride and end up having to set up camp a long ways from home. Laying out under the night sky and talking about the future is romantic enough to get anyone in the mood.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a sweet anon on tumblr. Hopefully this turned out well!!
> 
> also why does everything I write have to be soft..

Arthur wanted to go for a ride as it was getting later and you had advised against it, but now you just think he set this all up. You were nowhere near camp and it was darker than ever, only the stars and the fire in front of you were your comfort against the night. Arthur was sprawled out beside you, his hands behind his head. Unable to find it in you to fight, you decided to join him, laying back and sighing softly. 

The two of you were quiet as you stared up at the sky, your hand holding his. Eventually you grew tired of the silence and you turned on your side, watching him. “So, have you thought about the future?” 

His brows furrowed and he turned his head to the side. “What you mean?” 

“I don't know.” You shrugged lightly and laid your chin on his chest, your fingers tickling his jaw. “I mean us. Retirement.” 

Arthur laughed gently, taking your hand away from his face and kissing your knuckles. “Retirement? I s'pose after this ‘last big score’ Dutch wants us to do.” He thought for a moment, his fingers caressing your hand softly. “Find somewhere quiet.” 

He didn’t finish his thought and you sat up, frowning with your brow raised questioningly. “That’s it?”

“What do you have in mind then?” He grumbled, pulling you closer and sneaking his hand under your shirt- calloused palms against your side. 

You stared at him for a second and then smiled warmly, your voice a soft whisper. “A farm. We could get a dog. Maybe a kid or two.” You smirked when he laughed quietly to himself. “Nothin’ too fancy.” 

Nodding along, Arthur hummed in response. “We’ll have enough money to leave the country.” 

God, all this talk was really turning you on somehow- and maybe it didn’t help that Arthur’s hands were massaging your skin- and you found yourself tugging on his shirt. You peppered kisses along his throat and up to his lips and soon the two of you were removing your clothes, tossing every piece of cloth to the side, laughing as he gently pushed you to the ground.

Arthur paused as he leaned over you, his palm against your cheek as he brushed his thumb over your skin. You lay underneath him, forgetting the stars overhead and the conversation you were having, your breath growing heavy as you gazed into his eyes. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours, starting slow and careful and then gradually growing hungrier. 

You moaned weakly, his lips soft as they pulled yours and his tongue delved in your mouth. His hand trailed down your stomach, over your hip and then between your legs. You gasped and gripped his shoulders, whining in pleasure as he slipped his fingers inside you. His mouth moved down your jaw and stopped at your throat, nipping your skin roughly.

Fingers carding through his hair, you tilted your head back and rolled your hips, whining softly with your eyes closed. He pulled his fingers out and then pulled your leg over his hip, slowly pushing his cock inside. Gasping quietly, he smiled as you cupped his face and brought his mouth back to yours. 

Arthur moaned into the kiss, rocking his body into you and clinging tightly to your thigh, his fingers pressing indents into your skin. You stared up at the vast night sky when he moved his head, the stars and moon shining down on you as you listened to his breath against your ear. It was as if you were swimming a sea of stars and there was only the two of you in the whole world. Only you and him laying out under the moon, wrapped in one another's arms.

“Arthur,” You murmured, the sensation of him pulling out and pushing back in caused your breath to catch in your throat. “I love you.”

He chuckled and kissed your lips, your cheeks, and the corners of your eyes, his lips soft and warm. “I love you too.” His voice was soft and husky, his hands sliding over your torso and up to your breasts. 

Moaning softly, each breath heavier than the last, you pushed against him and he rolled onto his back. You sat up and he did as well, hands against your back and mouth trailing every inch of your skin. You rolled your hips into him, moving yourself up and down, head tilting back. The heat of the fire warmed your already burning and damp skin, the air humid and sticky at this time of night.

Arthur grunted softly as his hands moved down to grip your ass, squeezing and tugging you closer. Your fingers trailed up the back of his neck and through his hair, holding him tightly as you picked up the pace, desperate now. 

Nothing else mattered in this hell of a world as the two of you fucked so carefully and yet hungry for each others attention and affection-  _ starving  _ to be touched. As your bodies fueled one another with a desire that burned against your skin, hotter than the fire at your back. Nothing else mattered because everything either of you have ever wanted was right  _ here _ .

You were whining now, calling out his name hushed and in need. He was forcing your hips down on him hard, just as urgent as you were. You chewed on your lower lip to suppress your cries, riding him desperately until you felt yourself come undone, tightening around his cock. You leaned your forehead against his, urging yourself to keep moving until he came, filling you up with his load.

Arthur captured your mouth, kissing you sweetly and sighing against you. He fell onto his back and you laughed as you followed, laying on his chest. Your lips lingered against his skin while his fingers danced around your back, tracing lines up and down your sides and over your spine. 

“We should stay out here forever.” He hummed quietly, eyes gazing at the stars.

You laughed and gently bit the tender skin of his pec. “We could build a little house and then do this all day long.” 

He just chuckled, his chest rumbling. “What happens if we need to move again?” 

Shrugging and rolling off him to watch the stars as well, you sighed in content. “Just sell the house. We’ll build a new one. Or- if one just happens to have new owners-” 

“We ain’t  _ stealing  _ a home.” Arthur laughed, grabbing your side teasingly. You jerked and laughed as well, attempting to roll away but he only pulled you closer. “One day,” He whispered in your ear, his chest against your back, arm secure around your waist. “I’ll build us a proper home.”

You smiled warmly and turned just enough to sweetly press your lips against his. “I look forward to that day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank yall for supporting my fics it really means a lot!! But i also want to drop the option if you'd like to buy me a coffee, the link is https://ko-fi.com/orions


End file.
